Pigmask
Pigmasks are a group of enemies in Mother 3. They are the primary soldiers of the Pigmask Army, and are the first class of Pigmask Army soldier encountered in the game, when they are found by Duster and Wess to be invading Osohe Castle. In the opening sequences of Mother 3, they cause a fire in Sunshine Forest, their earliest known exploit in the Nowhere Islands. During battle, Pigmasks can use firearms, throw bombs, kick, say "terrible things" to lower offense, apologize profusely, or use shields. These soldiers drop a Bag of Pork Chips 50% of the time. They can be encountered yet are unfightable in many places throughout the game. Its battle sound is Battle Sound 39 which falls under Code Numbers 876 for regular attack, 877 for Smaaaash! and 878 for Miss. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl A Pigmask appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 7. Trivia *There is one Pigmask that will lend Lucas and his party a Pork Bean, which is in Chapter 5 in the Highway. Sadly, the Pork Bean will crash, and the same Pigmask will pass out. That Pigmask will remain passed out for the rest of the game. *Pigmasks serve as law enforcers, and they won't attack Lucas and co. for various reasons. This responsibility is similar to the Cops and sometimes Starmen of EarthBound. *Two Pigmasks opens their Arms Dealer in only two areas of the game. The first one appears Northwest of the Highway, and the last one appears West of the tree in New Pork City. Their roles are similar to the Arms Dealers in EarthBound. They all''' 'sell Bombs and Rockets. *Pigmasks appear as central characters of Ultimate Chimera Hunt, a gamemode for Half Life 2's 'Garry's Mod", in which many players control Pigmasks and are pitted against a single player controlled Ultimate Chimera in a game of cat and mouse. *When encountered by Duster and Wess, a Pigmask can waste a turn by "apologizing profusely," which may be a reference to Pokey in ''EarthBound, where he "apologizes profusely" to enemies for the brief time he joins Ness's party. *Despite being the lowest-ranking members of the Pigmask Army, they wield the largest gun. *In A Kappa's Trail, a game downloadable on the Nintendo DSi from the Nintendo DSi Shop, there is a clam on the title screen area. If the player makes the kappa go up close to it, the kappa can turn into a character very similar to a Pigmask, immediately noticeable by the Pigmask mask. *In EarthBound 64, Pigmasks wore grey masks and clothing, and instead of guns, they wielded spears. *In the original Japanese version of the game, the Pigmasks were known as "Pork Soldiers" .]] *Pigmasks are the only non-robotic enemies within the trilogy to fire beams, with Ana being the only other non-robotic character with this ability. Related Enemies *Pigmask Captain *Pigmask Major *Navy SQUEAL *Pigmask Colonel Category:Mother 3 Enemies Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Mother 3 Category:Pigmask Army